夏の憂鬱
by Belle Maundrell
Summary: Sem criatividade para criar um sumário D: É um yaoi, Haitsu. Leiam, comentem e deixem essa pobre criatura feliz.


OEOEOE Muito tempo sem postar nada aqui no site, peço desculpas àqueles que acompanham meus trabalhos, espero postar continuações o mais brave possível.

Mas então, nova fic, primeiro yaoi. Não me crucifiquem... Levei o maior tempão pra concluir este primeiro capítulo, minhas idéias não estavam fechando direito, tive que reescrever/reformular tudo, por isso o resultado não foi muito bom, perdão. Aliás... Nem pude revisar, qualquer erro, incoerência...Bom...Vocês sabem.

Gênero: Romance/Drama/Comédia [?]

Haitsu

Narração: Terceira pessoa e Primeira pessoa (Tetsu)

**Nota: Os personagens desta história não me pertencem.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo I**

Tem alguma coisa me incomodando, algo forte e intenso...

Reviro-me na cama pela terceira vez. Sim... Algo aqui me molesta... Abro um pouco os olhos e vejo o relógio marcando oito horas. Hum...

Resmungo contra o travesseiro.

O Sol já está alto, tão tarde é? Oito horas... Oito...

- Tetsu? Você ainda não levantou? – parece minha mãe gritando ao pé da escada, será tão tarde assim? Espera um pouco... - Vai se atrasar para encontrar Ken-chan! - Ken... De onde mesmo conheço esse nome... Ken... Kitamura...

- O Ken! – levanto-me de supetão, como pude dormir tanto, daqui uma hora tenho que encontrar o Ken na estação, argh, mas que descuido o meu. Corro até o banho e livro-me rapidamente do meu pijama amarelo, amarelo sim, gosto dessa cor porque me lembra bananas e se tem algo que eu realmente prezo nesse mundo é o sabor das bananas, nham... Bananas...

- Tetsu, meu amor, pegou toalha? – outra vez mamãe, agora ela batia a porta, parecia preocupada.

- Não, 'kaa-san, pode trazer uma para mim? – giro a torneira e sinto as primeiras gotas de água quente cair sobre a minha cabeça, nada melhor que água quente num dia de inverno, certo, certo, não é tão bom pela manhã, mas pelo menos a intensidade do frio tem diminuído esses dias, então é bom e ponto.

Outra vez eu me atraso... Não costumo dormir tanto, é tão estranho, mais ainda por este ser o último dia das férias, de novo. Nessas últimas aproveitei ao máximo para me dedicar à leitura, não exatamente livros, mas devo ter lido inúmeras vezes os meus mangás, especialmente os de Gundam e Evangelion. Foi um tempo tão bem gasto.

Não que eu tenha passado o tempo todo trancafiado no quarto apenas lendo, mas deve ter sido a atividade mais produtiva deste verão. Pra ser sincero foi a única maneira de afastar certos pensamentos, não quero imaginar como será amanhã...

Geralmente minha rotina se resume a escola-trabalho-casa. Sou o tipo de pessoa que os outros chamariam de "careta". Não possuo muitos hobbies e, mesmo se houvesse um tempo, não saberia como aplicar as minhas horas de folga... Gosto desta minha vida "limitada".

Ok, eu não estou sendo sincero... Minha vida ERA bem limitada até pouco menos de seis meses atrás, quando... Logo vocês saberão.

Ah! Desculpem pela falta de educação, ainda não me apresentei. Chamo-me Ogawa Tetsuya, ou apenas Tetsu e há pouco estava para iniciar meu segundo ano colegial em uma escola de Tókio. Naquele momento me encontrava ruivo e meu cabelo estava um pouco comprido, ok bem comprido, gostava dele daquela maneira. Hoje o mantenho mais curto e abuso na quantidade de gel.

Não posso dizer que sou um modelo de beleza, pelo contrário... Sou muito magro e um pouco baixo por ser um garoto de quase 17 anos, minhas orelhas são um tanto desproporcionais e meu nariz é levemente adunco. Sobre minha personalidade, não sei... Muitos me chamam de "nerd", vivo enfiado na biblioteca, adoro jogos e não sou muito popular entre as garotas, quer dizer... Eu até chamo a atenção, mas nada comparado ao Ken-chan, às vezes invejo a espontaneidade dele. Falando nisso, este é o seu último ano, não mencionei que é o meu senpai.

Ken é alto, um pouco corpulento e bochechudo. Acho a cara dele muito engraçada, mas não chega nem perto da sua voz... "anasalada", poucos não riem quando ele abre a boca, se bem que metade dos seus comentários são sobre coisas pervertidas. Ao contrário de mim ele não sente vergonha alguma ao se aproximar das garotas, cansei de ouvir suas histórias de garanhão, "Ken-chan as guiará ao paraíso", como ele mesmo diz.

Viro-me e encontro uma grande toalha branca de algodão, em que momento ela apareceu aqui? Não importa, já estou terminando mesmo, falta arranjar uma roupa e descer para o café, espero não me atrasar ou então o Ken irá choramingar o caminho inteiro, aquela criança.

Fecho o registro e passo o pano sobre meu rosto, frio. Preciso me secar rapidamente se não quiser congelar. Dirijo-me o mais depressa para quarto, pelo menos lá há um tapete fofo e não este piso gelado e escorregadio. Posso dizer que é o meu lugar preferido na casa, lá estão meus mangás, meus cd's, minha coleção de bonecos e carrinhos. As paredes são de uma cor azul claro, bem tranqüilizante, e meus móveis são marfim e cheiram a novos, é um lugar bem organizado e limpo posso assim dizer, mais uma característica minha, meus amigos até dizem que sou maníaco por limpeza, mas não chego a ser tanto, pelo menos eu penso assim.

Escolho uma calça jeans comum e cubro-me com uma camisa manga longa, jaqueta verde e um gorro vermelho. Desço para tomar meu café.

Ali está minha mãe cortando legumes para o seu almoço.

- Bom dia, 'kaa-san. – lhe dou um beijo na bochecha e sigo até a geladeira, mas não encontro nada que possa me agradar, termino por me servir de uma banana.

- Bom dia, meu amor, dormiu bem a noite passada?

- Aa, dormi bem até demais. – respondi sorrindo – Ken-chan não ligou? – perguntei dando uma grande mordida na fruta.

- Ligou enquanto você estava no banho, parece que o ônibus dele chega as dez, houve um pequeno atraso, então não precisa se preocupar e pode tomar tranquilo o café.

Minha mãe é uma mulher baixa e magra, para não dizer fraca. Apesar de sua aparência normal ela é uma pessoa debilitada emocionalmente. É um alguém depressivo e dependente de caros remédios, essa é uma das razões para eu me esforçar tanto em trabalhar e ser um filho dedicado e correto. Por isso, quero que ela sinta orgulho de mim, quero mostrar a ela que posso vir a tornar-me um homem bom, o qual possa lhe dar uma vida melhor e que esteja à altura do que ela realmente merece.

Admiro muito minha mãe, pois apesar de todos problemas e tristezas que temos enfrentado, ela se manteve firme e me criou sem maiores auxílios, até agora...

- Com certeza isso irá provocar um grande mau-humor nele. – suspiro – Okaa-san... – seria correto fazer essa pergunta? Talvez não, mas ultimamente é algo que vem me preocupando. -... Como você... Bom... Você tem tomado seus remédios?

Nervosismo evidente. Quase cortara um dos dedos quando perguntei. Insisto.

- Mãe... Sabe que eu sempre irei me preocupar com essa questão e... Bom... Ultimamente tenho notado que a senhora não tem se alimentado direito e...

Infelizmente o telefone interrompe o início de meu pequeno interrogatório, é bem capaz de serem coisas do trabalho dela. Garanto que ao desligar ela desviará o assunto.

Analiso seus movimentos, percebo o pequeno tremelique em suas mãos, ela parece transpirar um pouco além do normal, e com certeza não é por causa do leve esforço em cortar vegetais. Seus olhos possuem olheiras... Mãe, o que você está me escondendo?

- Era Asuka-san, precisa de mim hoje à tarde... – diz interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Não disse?- Hm...

- Tetsu... Não precisa se preocupar quanto a... Você sabe... Já faz um bom tempo desde a última crise, garanto que estou me recuperando então... Não se preocupe, filho.

Ela sorri, mas não deveria. Ela sabe, as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira, elas não mudam dessa maneira, mas eu vou retrucar? Não, isso apenas pioraria a situação, no momento preciso manter-me alerta, isso, Tetsuya, alerta, já é suficiente.

- Volta para o almoço?

- Melhor não, talvez eu arraste o Ken para algum lugar, – como sempre faço nesse dia - não quero correr o risco de me atrasar, tudo bem?

- Bom... Desse jeito será menos louça. – ela sorriu novamente, um daqueles falsos sorrisos.

- Se quiser eu volto, posso dar um jeito...

- Não, não, esse é seu último dia livre, aproveite com seu amigo.

- Sem problemas, mesmo?

- Tetsu, não ficarei mal por conta disso.

- Não foi o que quis dizer... É só que... Preocupação normal de um filho...

- Tudo bem, querido, vá e se divirta.

- Certeza? Eu posso ficar, sei que o Ken entenderá e...

- Tetsu! – a encarei temeroso, insistência realmente irrita as pessoas – Vai se atrasar desse jeito.

Por um instante hesitei, vi o medo gravado nos olhos dela, estaria mesmo tudo bem se a deixasse sozinha?

- Sendo assim... Eu já vou, mas qualquer coisa não duvide em me chamar. – aproximei-me e depositei um leve beijo em sua testa – Cuide-se, mãe.

- Mande lembranças ao Ken-chan.

- Hai! – respondo já cerrando a porta atrás de mim.

Todo fim de férias é o mesmo ritual, acordo cedo, como algo e saio para buscar meu amigo no aeroporto, nessa época ele passa uma temporada com os parentes de Okinawa, sortudo esse Ken.

De lá vamos até sua casa, organizamos suas malas e saímos para comer, depois ele me acompanha ao meu local de trabalho.

Como hoje, naquele dia, Ken estava comigo, no dia em que tudo começaria... O dia em que aquela pessoa passaria a moldar minha vida...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mais uma calorosa semana do verão. Naquela hora as ruas já estavam lotadas. O rapaz ruivo apressava o passo em direção à estação próxima de sua casa, era estranho que estivesse atrasado, jamais havia acontecido antes.

Chegou ao aeroporto pouco depois do previsto e dirigiu-se aos portões de desembarque. O avião de Okinawa parecia ter aterrissado há pouco, já que alguns passageiros tomavam suas bagagens, nesse momento Tetsu avistou o seu alvo.

A figura morena usava uns jeans surrados, uma regata preta mal alinhada e uns óculos escuros. Seu cabelo, tomado de gel, parecia mais comprido, quase tocava seus ombros; assim como ele mais alto.

Prestou atenção em como ele discutia com um dos funcionários, provavelmente tinha alguma coisa errada com suas malas, ficou lá uns quinze minutos, sem sucesso. Permaneceu o observando, agora o moreno mantinha-se parado em frente a um dos bancos, falava sozinho e soltava inúmeras caretas. O Ogawa riu para si, ela ainda não havia o notado.

Distinguiu um "Tetsu-no-baka" entre os lamentos e compreendeu que agora ele era o alvo de sua revolta, seria melhor enfrentar a fera.

- Já experimentou colocar-se em frente a um espelho enquanto resmunga? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado, ele continuou a não o notar.

- Desculpe, não costumo falar com desconhecidos.

Riu alto. – Caramba, Ken! Essas férias te fizeram muito mal para não reconhecer nem a minha voz.

Ele pareceu reacionar, pois segundos depois se virou para encarar o ruivo, surpreso.

- Tetsu?! – assentiu e o silêncio predominou entre ambos. Kitamura ficou ali o analisando, dos pés a cabeça, por breves segundos – Por que demorou tanto?

- Não demorei você que é lento e não me notou.

- Que seja, vamos embora, esse lugar já me irritou o bastante.

Tomou uma das mochilas e pendurou-a em suas costas, enquanto outras duas sobraram ao lado do outro.

- E essas? – perguntou ingênuo.

Ken lhe lançou um olhar de súplica por baixo das lentes escuras.

- Não espera que, após essa longa viagem, eu carregue excesso de peso e prejudique minha frágil coluna, não é Te-chan?

Devia ter imaginado... Esse idiota. Agora entendia o porquê de tanta insistência para que fosse encontrá-lo.

Não demoraram em conseguir um táxi. Kitamura morava com seus pais num apartamento simples próximo ao centro, há muito tinham sido vizinhos e dali cresceu a amizade. Tetsu lembrava muito bem que na infância o moreno havia o salvado inúmeras vezes dos garotos do bairro. Ken-chan, o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos.

- Argh! Por que você leva tanta coisa numa viagem tão breve? – indagou o menor largando no chão as malas.

- Artigos de primeira necessidade, não posso deixar solitárias as minhas amigas.

-...

- Você não entenderia. Mou! Onde vamos almoçar hoje?

- Realmente não mudou... – falou mais para si do que para o que lhe lançou um olhar desentendido -... Digo... Podemos almoçar naquele lugar novo do shopping aqui perto, sei lá, começo a trabalhar as três, decida-se, mas rápido.

- Pensei que tirasse férias daquele lugar, também.

- Aproveitei para arrecadar um dinheiro extra, assim fico mais tranqüilo durante o período letivo. – respondeu analisando os papéis sobre a escrivaninha próxima ao seu leito do maior.

- Entendo... Como está a sua mãe?

Suspirou e sentou-se sobre aquela cama, encarou os pés.

- Indo... Normal... O trabalho a ajuda a se distrair, sobra pouco tempo para pensar em... Você sabe...

- Acha que já está superado?

Sorriu de canto. A visão encoberta pelos cabelos.

- Superar? Impossível... Papai era a base de nossa família, entende? Fica difícil prever até quando ela irá suportar, aliás... Nem mesmo eu sinto estar conformado... – jogou-se para trás, quase chocando a nuca contra a parede – É complicado.

- Tudo bem, não vamos falar disso, imagino o quanto desagradável deve ser.

- Hm.

- Certo! Então eu só vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e em seguida partiremos para o nosso banquete, estou morrendo de fome, aquela comida do avião não faz nem cócegas no meu estômago...

Kitamura falava sozinho enquanto o ruivo permanecia deitado perdido entre seus pensamentos. Quanto tempo já havia passado desde o acidente? Uns sete anos, talvez. Ainda assim parecia tão recente, aquela cena. Por que se sentia tão culpado?

- Tetsu você ainda está aí?

Ken já estava parado em frente à porta enquanto o outro seguia olhando fixadamente para o teto branco do quarto. Precisava dar um jeito naqueles devaneios.

O movimento era intenso nas ruas, apressaram o passo até chegar à esquina do centro comercial.

- Nhieaa! Nem acredito que este é o último dia das férias, é tão triste. – resmungava o moreno enquanto se espreguiçava. Sua cara denotava desespero, ele realmente parecia estar à beira da guilhotina.

- Não sei do que está reclamando, não acha bom ter mais gente para conversar durante o ano? – perguntou calmo, aliás, de certa forma férias eram um sinônimo de tédio para Tetsu, o simples fato de voltar à rotina o fazia feliz, muito feliz e ansioso.

- Mou, você é tão chato, Te-chan, nem sei como é que ainda andamos juntos...

- Você precisa de alguém que acoberte suas "escapadas", esqueceu?

- Ah, é mesmo! Te-chan, eu te amo! – e nisso se agarrou ao pescoço do menor, provocando uma cena gigantesca.

- Ken... Solta... Está me sufocando e... Estão todos olhando para nós...

- Não ligue para eles, minha paixão, vamos aproveitar nosso momento. – se não conhecesse a figura poderia jurar que ele realmente era gay.

- Não vou pagar o seu almoço, pode esquecer.

- Nee... – largou-o automaticamente – Assim você me magoa, eu declarando meu amor e você vem e joga um balde de água fria, Te-chan mau, coração de pedra.

-...

O maior ficou resmungando o caminho todo até chegarem à praça de alimentação do shopping e, como esperado, o lugar estava cheio, custaram a encontrar um lugar para se acomodarem. Acabaram por sentarem-se próximos aos sanitários,em um local meio isolado. Tetsu pediu um simples prato de yakisoba e um suco de melão, quanto ao seu amigo, bom... Apenas o arroz se via identificável em meio àquela montanha de comida, como alguém podia comer tanto?

- Quem é o pai da criança? – perguntou inocente.

Kitamura que mastigava um grande pedaço de carne lançou-lhe um olhar perdido.

-... Pai?... Criança?... Como assim?

Sabia que ele não entenderia...

- Esquece...

- Nee, agora conta!

Ken, a criança birrenta, conseguia ser mais chato que uma penca de garotinhos em busca de doce na cantina.

- Kitamura termine logo o seu almoço, às três horas tenho que estar no restaurante ou o senhor Misao arranca minha cabeça. – seu tom não foi um dos mais amigáveis.

- Ok, ok. – disse ele meio a contragosto enquanto se empenhava em se servir de mais molho. – Mas depois me conta?

Não havia remédio para essa criatura. Definitivamente, não havia.

Meia hora depois pagaram a conta e se dirigiram até as enormes vitrines, mas, curiosamente, o Ogawa não se sentia tão interessado em ver roupas e acessórios, estaria doente? Ken até pediu licença para verificar a sua temperatura, era um fato inédito para ele não ver seu amigo ruivo enfiado em um provador deliciando-se com as mais novas tendências da moda,o menor o fuzilou com o olhar.

Passaram por uma sala de jogos e Kitamura, literalmente, arrastou o ruivo para dentro não era a pessoa mais indicada para se arriscar em uma máquina de pump, segundo ele o único ser que poderia superá-lo seria Yuki.

Ficaram ali um bom tempo, mas o moreno parecia ser o único a se divertir.

- Ken, acho melhor irmos, o meu almoço está querendo dar as boas vindas e mais um pouco nos atrasaremos de vez. – chamou já descendo do brinquedo.

- Ah! Só mais uma, eu venci todas até agora...

De novo aquela cara de cachorro esfomeado.

- Isso porque você é um viciado.

- Vamos, só mais uma... – suplicava com aquela voz anasalada.

- NÃO! – exclamou num esforço imenso para não gargalhar alto – Vamos logo, já são duas horas.

Viu a maneira como olhou para a máquina e depois para ele, fazia-o se sentir como um carrasco ou simplesmente a mãe que manda o filho parar de brincar e ir de vez tomar banho.

- Ta bom. – soltou um muxoxo. – Ás vezes eu penso que você devia mandar à merda esse seu patrão chato. – disse juntando a jaqueta do chão e pondo-a sobre o ombro direito.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso, dependo desse emprego os reméd... –tentou prosseguir, mas Kitamura o interrompeu.

- Os remédios da sua mãe são caros e o que ela ganha não é suficiente para pagar as contas e dar conta deles... Eu sei e entendo, o que quero dizer é que você devia procurar algo melhor... Sabe... Aquele cara de trata como um escravo e te paga uma ninharia. E nessas férias então, quanto tempo de folga teve? Tetsu, até quando você vai aturar isso? Falo isso porque sou seu amigo e me preocupo, não quero te ver doente por tão pouca coisa...

Uma das coisas que mais o surpreendiam nesse Kitamura era a sua capacidade de mudar de humor e personalidade. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa.

Sentiu-se feliz com a preocupação que ele tinha por sua pessoa, como a de um irmão mais velho. Fazia-o se sentir a cabeça e com um sorriso triste e apenas assentiu, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Desceram até a estação e adentraram em um dos vagões. Não haviam trocado mais falas desde a saída do centro comercial. Mirou Ken ao seu lado, mantinha o cenho franzido, estava pensativo e não queria interrompe-lo nessa ocasião tão -se em um dos bancos e fitou os pés, precisava de sapatos novos.

O longo trajeto tornou-se curto e rá um dos primeiros a "saltar" e ainda em silêncio seguiram pela escadaria que dava acesso à rua. Ken já não tinha a mesma cara, mas permanecia pensativo e aquilo passou a incomodar o ruivo.

- Tem alguma coisa que queira me falar?

Ele pareceu tomar um susto já que quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Sorriu.

- O quê?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada...

Ele deu de ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos ao mesmo tempo em que parecia acelerar o passo.

Estavam quase chegando ao seu destino quando os olhos do Ogawa pairaram sobre uma daquelas vitrines de lojas a visão dos deuses para ele, aquele macacão era tudo o que tinha procurado em anos, tão simples e cheio de corpo parou de se mover instantaneamente e teve a sensação de começar a babar em frente ao vidro, coisa que, provavelmente, Ken-chan percebeu já que instantes depois estava o puxando pela gola.

- Tetsu, você não estava ATRASADO?

Qualquer ser sentiria a ironia naquelas palavras.

- Mas... Mas aquele macacão é a minha cara, tenho certeza que não irei demorar mais que cinco minutos.

Lançou um olhar de suplica ao maior, tal como o que havia recebido por parte dele quando estavam no shopping, devia imaginar que uma atitude dessas de nada adiantaria, não com a fera ferida, Ken Kitamura.

Senti-se ser arrastado para longe, seus sonhos pareciam se despedaçar esticou-se, em vão, na tentativa de voltar para o seu amor, mas o outro possuía a força de um cavalo.

- Você não tem sentimentos... – choramingou.

- Só estou me certificando de que não vai se meter em problemas por chegar atrasado...** – **até pode sentir o sorriso maligno que o moreno deixava escapar **– **E além do mais aquilo não é coisa para alguém do seu tamanho, você prestou atenção naqueles detalhes com ursinhos? TETSU! Que cara de 16 anos usa estampa de ursinhos? Acorda homem!

- Eu podia usar para ir a uma festa à fantasia...** – **retrucou.

- Festa? Você não freqüenta festas...

- Eu podia ser um dos ursinhos carinhosos... Ou pelo menos representar um...** – **continuou sem dar a mínima para o que o outro falava.

Largou-o na mesma hora e o encarou perplexo.

- Definitivamente...** – **pausa** - **Não me pronunciarei sobre isso.

Tetsuya Ogawa vencia mais vitorioso e deixou-se levar pelo momento, enquanto isso Ken já devia estar uns cem metros à sua frente, por que essa criatura tinha que possuir aquelas malditas pernas longas?

Conseguiram chegar a tempo ao local de trabalho do ruivo. Não que fosse um lugar ótimo para se trabalhar, mas era o que conseguira arranjar de mais próximo a sua casa. Devia admitir: Não era nenhum "restaurante", mas sim uma espécie de "Servimos tudo o que nos pedir desde que esteja no estoque".

Havia pouco mais de uma dúzia de mesas, um pequeno espaço para karaokê e um típico balcão. Grandes janelas, as quais eram as principais fornecedoras de iluminação durante o dia, proporcionavam uma boa visão do movimento na rua.

Não possuía a melhor das decorações e os móveis já não se encontravam nos melhores estados, o que realmente prestava ali era a comida. O senhor Misao tinha a fama de possuir um dos melhores cardápios do bairro, pena não poder dizer o mesmo da maneira como administrava o lugar.

- Boa tarde, senhor Misao!** – **cumprimentou se curvando levemente.

- Ogawa, conseguiu chegar no horário.** – **disse ele parecendo descontente** – **Troque-se e vá atender a mesa seis.

Nem esperou que o Ogawa lhe desse uma afirmativa, virou-se e adentrou na cozinha.

- Nossa ele parece de bom-humor hoje.** – **Kenque apenas observou a cena se pronunciou irônico.

- É... Isso eu espero... – suspirou fazendo menção de se dirigir ao banheiro - Vai ficar aqui a tarde toda? – perguntou confuso.

- Não, não! Tenho que passar em outros lugares, mais tarde eu volto para pedir uma porção de cebolas fritas. – respondeu encaminhando-se à saída - Até mais tarde, Te-chan.

- Ok... Boa sorte então. – sorriu

- OGAWA!

Era o seu chefe, suspirou novamente, por que mesmo havia aceitado esse emprego?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como previsto, o movimento daquela tarde havia sido enorme, o lugar lotou em questão de minutos – apesar de não possuir a melhor fama - e Tetsu mal tinha tempo para anotar corretamente os pedidos, por sorte não havia cometido nenhum erro.

Mais quinze minutos e seu turno se encerraria, muita gente ainda estava por chegar, mas não seria mais um problema seu. Viu uma silhueta morena passar pela porta e se dirigir ao balcão, dessa vez ele tinha demorado.

- Wow! Já está no caixa? – perguntou sentando-se em um dos bancos.

- Passou das sete... Meu turno como garçom já acabou. – respondeu enquanto recebia o dinheiro de um cliente.

- Huh? Não era até as dez?

- É uma ocasião especial, o último dia de férias, não estou a fim de me atrasar amanhã, depois com o tempo eu pago essas duas horas em falta.

- Sei... Então esse velho ainda possui um coração, comovente.

Ficaram ali conversando por um tempo, óbvio, sempre que os olhos do patrão não estavam ao alcance. Nesse dia, Tetsu, recebeu gorjetas generosas e elogios por parte de um grupo de senhoras que ali passaram horas antes, nada que pudesse satisfazê-lo financeiramente, mas já era algo que o deixava tremendamente feliz e não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer piadas com o ocorrido foi Kitamura. Achava curioso o fato do amigo só atrair e se dar bem com museus.

Depois de se recuperar a seriedade contou-lhe de suas compras e de como a filha de seu vizinho havia crescido, algum dia mudaria?

Os minutos não passavam e já estava enjoado de ouvir aquela conversa sobre como conquistar mulheres, tratava de responder apenas com monossílabos.

- Hm.

- Tetsu está me ouvindo?

- Sim.

- Então o que foi que acabei de dizer?

- Sim.

- Alôôô tem alguém em casa?

Não acharia estranho se os olhares estivessem concentrados na direção deles.

- O que foi agora?

- Até que enfim...** – **disse ele fazendo uma careta- Viu o que acaba de passar por aquela porta?

- Hm... Mais um cliente faminto?

Boa resposta.

- Talvez... Quem sabe se você desviasse seus olhos naquela direção.

De má vontade seguiu aqueles dedos e não divisou nada mais que uma senhora, a qual conversava feliz com a pessoa a sua frente, parecia ser seu neto.

Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Olhe de novo.

- Está me fazendo perder tempo. –respondeu organizando algumas notas.

- Confie em mim!

Então fez o que poderia perder? Ultrapassou seu olhar sobre a senhora e o garoto e dessa viu, demorou a perceber, mas viu a garota mais linda que poderia ter mantinha-se distraída olhando omovimento na rua. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo médio, deixando apenas duas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto. Sua pele era tão pálida, mas uma palidez suave que somente a deixava mais encantadora. O pequeno nariz, os lábios... Tudo nela era perfeito. Devia estar enfeitiçado.

- Tetsu...

Uma voz o chamava ao longe.

- Tetsu...

Longe que parecia tão perto...

- Tetssuuuuuu.

Despertou de seu transe e deparou-se com o rosto do Ken quase colado ao seu.

- AHHH! Ficou maluco? – saltou quase levando consigo alguns copos que estavam sobre o balcão.

- Não era eu que estava com cara de demente**. **– sorriso pervertido.

- Sua cara É de demente.

-... O que achou?** – **perguntou ignorando o comentário, e seus olhos adquiram um brilho estranho, o típico brilho de quem está para aprontar algo.

- Achei?

- Da garota, Tetsuuuu.** – **sentiu o leve peteleco sobre a sua testa.

- Ah, isso...

- Perfeita, né?** – **seus olhos brilharam ainda mais e teve a sensação de que bigodes de gato brotavam da sua cara.

- Hm.

- Não vai falar com ela?

- Meu horário... Acabo de encerrar meu horário de trabalho.** –** fez-se de desinteressado.

- Covarde.

- Vá você falar com ela... – comentou tentando parecer mais desinteressado ainda.

- Era mesmo o quê ia fazer.

- Boa sorte.

O Ogawa trancou a gaveta do caixa e pediu a um colega que o substituísse, era hora de encerrar o expediente.

- Não vai me esperar?

- Não estou a fim de te ver levar outro fora...– na verdade estava era com medo, de alguma forma sentia que não estava à altura nem de dirigir a palavra àquela garota.

- Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio.

- Disponha te vejo amanhã. – acenou já se encaminhando ao banheiro.

- Chato.

Abriu o pequeno armário onde sempre deixava uma mochila de emergência, trocou-se e colocou o uniforme de trabalho de volta. Lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho, estava pálido.

Saiu pelos fundos e ao divisar uma das janelas pode ver o seu amigo que agora se acomodava em uma das cadeiras em frente à garota, ele mantinha um sorriso enorme, logo estaria falando sem parar. No momento Tetsu só queria chegar em casa e ter uma boa noite de sono, o próximo dia prometia ser muito mais longo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Continua...**

Reviews? ._.**  
**


End file.
